


The Modern Age

by Amatia (orphan_account)



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amatia





	The Modern Age

Jordan woke up in an unfamiliar bed, wearing someone else's nightgown. It was green and rucked up high on her legs. Her head was pounding, she was thirsty, and she thought maybe she'd kill for some Tylenol.

She turned over. Harriet was there, asleep, in a nightgown like the one Jordan was wearing, except blue, which answered both of Jordan's questions but raised another.

"Harry," she whispered, stifling a yawn. "Why am I in your bed wearing your pajamas?"

"Because we got really drunk and had sex," Harriet whispered back, not opening her eyes.

Jordan thought about this for a second, her mind still fuzzy and not providing details as quickly as she would have liked. "I thought lesbian sex was against your religion."

"So's wearing polyester and playing football. Go back to sleep."

"You're joking."

"I never joke about polyester and football." She smiled as she said it, reached to skim a hand over Jordan's hip, and Jordan remembered taking off Harriet's high-heeled shoes one at a time. Remembered cupping the backs of Harriet's thighs as she'd tipped her onto the bed. Remembered kissing Harriet, who had tasted like wine and ice cream, and had definitely kissed back.

Yeah, they'd had sex.

"Oh," Jordan said out loud, and Harriet laughed and took off her nightgown. She moved to straddle Jordan, one knee on either side of her hips. Leaned down to nuzzle her neck, still laughing.

Jordan lifted her hands to touch and thought yeah, she could do this sober.


End file.
